The Ickies
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: The male of the Harper Quads regret their decision after eating a gyro stick of meat, but regret turn to revelations.
1. Meaty Regrets

**The Ickies **by **TNT Fiction**

Chapter One: "Meaty Regrets"

* * *

As they laid there, flat on their beds, which were now shaped in a triangular shape around the bedroom, the trio of fourteen-year-old boys regretted their choice to once again indulge themselves. They had brought themselves a entire gyro, a repeat treat from their first night alone in the bedroom once their sister had moved out. It had disagreed with all three stomachs again, and sent them all groaning back to bed to sleep it off. Not that any of them could sleep.

"Ugh… Dicky! Why did we let you convince us to do this _again_…" Ricky groaned, the blond rubbing his stomach in a circular motion, attempting to calm it. "I… am… _soooo _sick of eating meat…"

Groaning in agreement, Dicky responded. "I forgot… how bad it was!"

The pair of brothers were joined by Nicky's own groaning agreement, the boy trying everything that he could to stop himself from feeling so sick. "Why did I eat so much… I'm _soooo _full…."

Despite his groaning, Dicky snorted.

"Stop complaining so much Nicky, I ate like _double _the amount of you…"

"How?" Nicky found himself questioning, feeling like puking at the thought of having to eat it all again.

"I _was _hungry…" Dicky blushed.

His brothers groaned in a mix of pain and pity. The blond rolled over slightly and winced, regretting his decision. "Ugh, Dicky you're _always_ hungry… You got us into this mess, figure a way ouuut…"

"B-but I'm _tired…" _Dicky whined.

"And we're in pain!" His brothers snapped back, both glaring but not risking looking away from the ceiling. Raising their voices was still tough on their stomachs, so both ended up rubbing in small circles. They couldn't tell if Dicky was smirking at their pain, or recoiling from being snapped at. But the Harpers couldn't care less, pain was coursing through them.

"Like I'm not…" Dicky whined, regretting his life choices a little when he rested his hand on his stomach and instantly felt another groan escape his lips.

Nicky, who ate the least, propped himself up slightly and looked between both his brothers. Dicky looked slightly bloated and it took him off guard, since his brother had been developing abs for the last few months. While Nicky himself was the thinnest Quad, Dicky was easily second. "Woahdude…"

"What? What are you on about?" Dicky questioned, his tone full of annoyance.

"Nothing…" Nicky said quietly while looking away, "Just say goodbye to your abs…"

"What the fuck are abs?" Dicky bit.

His brothers just furrowed their brows but ignored the question, it was easy enough to forget his ignorance. All brawn and no brains, even if he didn't know what brawn meant in the first place. Through he barely understood the term 'brain' as well.

"We should probably just try to sleep this off…" Ricky suggested.

"But sleep requires effort." Nicky protested.

"Will you please shut up…" bit Dicky, annoyance radiating from the boy.

He shifted around uncomfortably for some reason, unable to stop himself from thrashing around and wondering what was wrong. Only when his head jerked to one side did he see that a certain blond-haired Quad's head was comfortably stacked on three pillows, one of which should have been under his own head. So, despite the gut wrenching pain he felt, Dicky swung his legs off the side of the bed and started the trek over to his brother's bed. Both other boys looked up in confusion, crossing their brows just imagining having to stand up while full of Gyro. But there he was, staggering albeit, but moving in a beeline towards Ricky and glaring at him. The blond shuddered and recoiled slightly as Dicky loomed over him only a little intimidatingly.

"That just _looks _painful…" Ricky muttered, as he watched his brother struggling to even stand.

"Sleeping on one pillow is worse… n-now gimme that back!" His brother snapped, swiftly grabbing the end of his pillow and giving it a harsh jerk.

Ricky's eyes jumped opened and despite the pain of his movements, grabbed the pillow and attempted to wrestle it back to its location. A slight element of fear in his eyes. "N-NO!"

Only slightly suffering in pain, Dicky pulled back hard. "Ricky! It. Is. MINE!"

"STOP IT! DON'T MOVE IT!" Ricky cried back, struggling to keep the pillow out of Dicky's grip. Pain rocking his system.

As the brothers argued and pulled at one or the other end, shifting back and forth in pain, something slipped underneath and Ricky forgot about his pain. He threw himself to the ground and quickly grabbed whatever had fallen. There were a few of them, so the nerdy boy's hand shot out in an attempt to grab them all while Dicky was distracted with his pillow. He forgot for a moment that Nicky was there too, only remembering when he looked up at his last secret and his eyes went wide in utter defeat. There in Nicky's hand was what he had strived to hide from his three siblings. His brother was lifting it by his thumb and forefinger with his head cocked to one side as he worked out what he was looking at.

"Holy… woah…" Nicky whispered, flicking through the first few pages. Eyes wide open.

Ricky recognised the cover and how often he had used that particular one. Some pages were rippled and crusty from his accidents on the pages. The cover itself had been purely black around a skimpily dressed woman, but had quickly become a faded grey. On a few early pages his brother could see some fresh-looking stains on the pages. One was still damp and coated in a thin glob of white that dampened the page.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked eagerly and flipped throw a few pages. A bulge was already forming in his pants.

Ricky found himself struggling to handle speaking so simply nodded, in pain and now embarrassed.

To his surprise, the black-haired quad was more energetic than he had expected; "And you never told us? _Dude!_ We could have whipped out and just gotten off when we wanted instead of waiting for Dicky to finish doing his hair in the morning!"

"DUDE! Even if we would of had _plenty _of time to do it… I… I can't do that with my brother…" Ricky blushed, the blond hating how many times he had thought about that exact situation before.

"HEY!" Dicky protested, knowing somehow he had been insulted there. Even if he wasn't entirely sure how.

Nicky just shrugged his protesting off. "Why not Ricky? We're quads, I bet we all look that same down there… Trimmed?"

"Shaven… actually." Ricky bit.

"Really? Damn." Nicky replied, a little shocked that his brother went for it.

"What's shaved and trimmed? Don't you just leave hair _down there _as it grows in?" Their dunce of a brother had them face-palming.

"Oh," Nicky was mildly surprised, but not completely since Dicky wouldn't think of making anything else look good outside of 'head' hair. "So _not_ the same then… R-Regardless, we're still _quads!_"

"So we should invite Dawn to _get off _with us?" Ricky questioned, wondering how the pain of eating to much had led to Nicky trying to convince him to 'relieve himself' with him.

All three felt themselves recoiling slightly at the thought of Dawn's annoying moans as they tried to focus on some hot chick, though Ricky and Nicky were a little confused when Dicky's recoil seemed a little 'forced'. Trying to ignore this, Nicky continued his pitch. "O-Okay we're all _MALE_ quads, Ricky. So what's the problem?"

"We. Are. BROTHERS!"

"We've. All. Seen. DICKS!" Nicky mocked. He was a little anxious about seeing his brother's dicks, strangely enough. He'd seen Dicky chubbing up in his pants a few times, and liked to think of himself being bigger. Maybe not by much, but his cock was at least an inch or so.

Ricky found himself groaning. "B-But that would be gay if we do it…"

They were both taken off guard when it was Dicky who spoke up after that. "Why would that be gay? I don't like guys and i've even kissed Mack,"

He seemed a little too proud of himself for that, even puffing out his chest slightly and putting on a cocky grin as his brothers stared at him in utter shock. And low and behold, when their eyes darted down to their brother's pants, he was hard as a rock inside. If it wasn't for the porno mags that now laid scattered on the floor, Ricky and Nicky would have been screaming at him for being a pervert about his own brothers like that. Not that they were actually much better, but no one needed to know that just yet.

"YOU KISSED, MACK!" Ricky and Nicky almost screamed in response.

Deciding to be a smartass, Dicky bit. "Do you want to be louder? I'm sure there is a dude in Italy who didn't hear you…"

"I will hurt you," Ricky snapped. The blond wanting to punch his brother for kissing the hottest guy at their school. The same guy Ricky had been interested in since his thoughts began to turn in that direction. "You _shouldn't _be doing that!"

"Why not? He's the one that was trying to ask me on a date… or maybe he was asking Dawn… I dunno, but he _so _wanted some Dicky…" The cocky teen said, nodding slightly with a grin still plastered on his face.

Nicky found himself once again curious when he heard a growl coming from Ricky, the blond looked ready to kill.

"He wouldn't lower himself to do that… you must have forced him!" Ricky hissed, not believing that the wonderful Mack would want _Dicky._

"I can text him if you want?" Dicky offered and shamelessly pulled out his phone.

When Dicky's hand stuffed itself inside his pocket and pulled the denim tight, his brother's could clearly see a perfect outline of his raging hard boner. From the thick shaft, down the the thin head and his balls cupped perfectly. A smirk crossed Nicky's face, as he looked at Dicky's outline and noticed that it looked both thicker and longer then Dicky's cock. Despite it not being by much. He also loved getting to see even a hint of his brother's dick, and held back from licking his lips. He wanted a little bit of a taste of that thick shaft and Dicky's nice tight balls, the thick precum and to feel Dicky's cum flooding his throat.

'_He shouldn't be wasting it with Mack, when he has a VERY willing brother…_'

His cock would have become obvious if it wasn't for his loose tee and shorts perfectly hiding his cock as it pointed straight up Nicky's body, poking his belly button. Wanting to get Ricky out of his Mack Crush induced anger, Nicky pushed. "Text him, already!"

"Okay!" Dicky said eagerly and started typing

-_Yo Macky Mac!, wanna meet up and kiss again?-_

The longer haired quad smirked as he put his phone down. "And now we wait."

They didn't have to wait long.

_-For realz dude? I thought u didn't wanna? Uh I AM dating Dawn but… well shiiiiiiit… when ya wanna meet up?-_

"Or not," Dicky simply smirked and showed off to his jaw-dropped brothers.

The self-proclaimed ladies and now Mack kissing man loved their faces of shock and laughed at them while his smirk grew. He shot off another answer telling Mack when and where to meet up the next day, even with the two still watching. He made sure to show off the text before slipping the phone away, ready to play the waiting game before getting to make out with his sister's boyfriend tomorrow with no attachment whatsoever. It was just making out and both boys knew it, even if Mack did have some skill in the activity.

"T-That so isn't real! That has to be fake…" Ricky stuttered. He couldn't believe that his twin brother was kissing his crush and their sister's boyfriend.

Nicky wolf-whistled. "Well _you_ could text Mack too and ask…?"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Ricky cried, groaning in pain from the meat as he tried to move once more. All just to glare at Nicky for even suggesting that he do that.

"Why not Ricky? You're hard, after all," Dicky said plainly.

"I-I am not!" Ricky protested.

"Uh-huh…" Dicky smirked, groaning in pain as he made his way back over to Ricky's bed and despite the blond struggling and fighting to get him to stop, the ombre-haired boy tugged off his brother's shorts as if it was nothing.

"DICKY! _You just PANTS me!_" The nerdy boy yelped, the boy using his hands to cover the tent in his red boxer briefs. Which were hiding very little from his brothers. His hard cock was pointing straight out from his waist, with the head almost poking out of slit down the middle. There was a very small dark spot of pre-cum that just had his face glowing a brighter shade of red. But it had the complete opposite effect on his brothers; Nicky was throbbing at the sight with an urging hunger, and Dicky was cockily smirking at the hardness he had helped coax.

Nicky grinned, now knowing that he was the biggest of the trio and couldn't help but tease his brother a little. "Come on dude, you get like that from your _brother_ making a date to make out with Mack, yet you won't jerk it with your 'brother'? Really?"

They were interrupted by the sound of Dicky's phone going off.

"Oooh, maybe he'll get worse over this…" Dicky suddenly showed his phone off to the pair and grinned broadly. The sight had both other boys gaping and shaking their heads slightly, trying to shake off the disbelief. But there it was, plain as day.

Mack was lazing on his bed with headphones in and wearing just a short black tee and a pair of plaid red boxers that looked a lot like Ricky's. His shirt was pulled up around his neck and just enough to show his chest and nipples. Their eyes travelled down from the pink nubs to the smooth and lightly developed chest. Ricky's eyes ran down his crush's V-lines that led into the red boxers, much to his annoyance that a part of Mack was off limits to him but seemingly not Dicky. Both boys wanted to lick up middle of his cute chest. And they could see an all too obvious bulge in Mack's boxers, a hidden length sticking up on the corner of the photo, and it was more annoying to Nicky that couldn't see the dick itself. He craved it.

"S-So are you going to send a picture back?" Ricky muttered, half surprising himself.

"You could send back this?" As his brother's looked over at him, Nicky's cheeks tinged a very light pink. He had pulled his shorts down to cup his balls, and hooked his thumb around the base of his five inch cock to stick it up straight for the boys to stare at with a strange awe. If he was being honest, Nicky found himself being more turned on with his brothers looking at his cock over all the girls who had done the same thing. "Think Mack would like it?"

"NICKY!" Ricky yelped, blushing heavily at the sight of his brother's larger cock.

Dicky snapped a shot and sent it to Mack with a comment asking if Mack could guess who it belong to. When the boy on the other end saw it, he forgot about texting back. His only focus was on getting off on seeing a quad's dick for the first time. He would get back to them later. Through he planned on checking if said dick belonged to the cutie he was going to be making out with the following day. He doubted that Dawn would protest since he was only 'cheating' with her brother instead of some girl.

"Thought Mack's bulge would be bigger…" Nicky muttered, a little to loudly as he zoomed in on the bulge. While it was a good size and looked similar to his own, he thought that Mack would be bigger.

"Just like this one?" Dicky asked then shamelessly wrapped his hand around his twin brother's bigger length. His heart jumped at Nicky's moan in response to his touch, and gave it a little tug for the boy to moan out longer and ease his head back slightly. He grinned as he rested his hand around the base.

"Well it is bigger then _you _two… but I thought it would be bigger, then again i've only seen bigger ones before you two…" Nicky shrugged, not realising that he had admitted to seeing more than his own cock before. "Ngh… Dicky that's so good…!"

At both brother's actions, the nerdy blond yelped. "NICKY! DICKY! What is _WRONG_ with you!?"

"Nothing? We are dudes dude! Have you seriously not jerked it off with someone before?" Nicky replied, rolling his eyes a little.

Again, their brother panicked. "N-NO! Have you!?"


	2. More Reveals

**The Ickies **by **TNT Fiction**

Chapter Two: "More Reveals"

* * *

"Der." Nicky admitted, not caring about anything as Dicky's hand worked his cock. He avoided more screaming and just shrugged out: "It was just Jasper in the change rooms. It's not like we _did_ anything… Just showed off and boom, done! I swear!"

He had to add the 'I swear' as his blond brother gave him a judgemental look. Not that he would ever reveal that Jasper had gone down on him.

"So one quad steals Dawn's boyfriend and doesn't tell the rest of us," He muttered and shot a cutting glance at Dicky. The stare was cold as ice, and sharper than a knife. Then Ricky shot one at Nicky, who almost gasped and shifted back onto his bed. The dark-haired boy _really_ wanted to moan as Dicky's fingers started to play with his loose balls and their soft stubble. "And the _OTHER_ steals the boy that Mae liked! Am I the only quad who has a shred of the rules left!?"

"No. I saw that 'sneak off' you did with Derek." Dicky revealed, grinning.

Ricky's eyes widened an odd mix of confusion and anger at his brothers. "_Excuuuuse _me? Derek was giving me THESE!"

He brandished around the used porno magazines and felt like tossing one at Dicky, who just watched with furrowed brows as his brother flushed red. A page or two fell loose of the mags and completely naked women and men, some of the men were even covered in a few old cum stains, much to Nicky's pleasure.

"What was the price though? Derek came out of that room with cum stains, bro." Dicky smirked.

"Fifty bucks. And _I_ needed to pee, so I don't know what Derek got up to! Get off my case, Dicky!" The other boy growled and looked away from the pair, again realising that Dicky's hand was wrapped around the base of Nicky's cock. He was fondling their brother's balls slightly, rubbing a finger around one of the smooth orbs and making Nicky twitch and moan from time to time. It was hard to keep from letting his cock burst out of his boxers at the sight, as confused emotions raged through the nerd. He wanted so badly to jerk off watching Dicky jerking off their cook of a brother.

"Pee… do you believe him Nicky?" Dicky teased, smirking at the turned on blond.

He recieved a moaned out response, as he gave Nicky's cock a firm squeeze. "N-No!"

"And are you just saying that because i'm doing this?" His cocky brother slowly stroked the cock, his hand tightly gripping the shaft as he brought it up and down. As he kept to milk his twin of some sexy moans, Dicky's other hand began to rub his own bulging cock and cast a little glance at Ricky watching in awe. The blond's hands were only on the mags now, the head of his cock was just about to pop out the slit.

"N-No! H-heck… There's more chance that Jasper went down on me, then there is of Ricky leaving Derek without enjoying Derek's cock. Ahhhh fuck Dicky! Ju-just… just like that..." Nicky smirked, having somewhat revealed the truth despite making it sound like a joke. He only wished he hadn't burst out moaning.

Ricky growled in response. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Derek is _fucking _some other douche kid… you know the one with that stupid as fuck, web show…"

Nicky thought for a second. "Cooper?"

"Mhm… Cooper was 'waiting for us'." Ricky growled. With a bit of a blush, he continued: "They were expecting a little more than just the money… but they didn't get it…"

Half-ignoring the excuses and a boy somehow being in their room without anyone noticing, Dicky's attention was on the throbbing cock in his hand. He started beating the five inch length, taking it slowly and breathing against the cute tan tip of his twin brother's dick. It all just made Nicky's sexy moans grow softly louder. The dark-haired boy was just about bucking up into his brother's palm as lust and pleasure started over taking him. Dicky smirked at the little hip thrusts, loving that his brother was almost fucking his hand. A smile came to his face as he wondered if he could get Mack in a similar situation tomorrow. As the pleasure continued to rock him, Nicky lost his thoughts and focused solely on the feeling of Dicky's hand running up and down the length of his cock, with Dicky watching his reactions and adjusting his stroking speed to match. However, something was getting to Nicky. He wanted to see his brother's cock before he shot his quickly approaching load.

"Y-You two s-should strip down, I don't wanna be the o-only one like this." Nicky whined, moaning a little.

Not listening to his brother's comment for the moment, Ricky found himself beginning to feel a little jealous at the pleasure Nicky was getting and the sight of Dicky's hand stroking Nicky's cock, with the blond wondering what it would be like to have Dicky's hand on his cock. When Nicky repeated the question, the blond growled his answer: "No… _no way_ am I stripping _anything off!_"

"Why not? Cause your brother's actually get some making out time?" Dicky teased. "How about if Mack sends back another pic, you have to strip naked?"

While he didn't want to strip for his brothers, the desire for Mack was bigger. "F-Fine… but only if you send me all the pictures…"

"That wasn't the deal, Ricky,"

"If you want to see more then it is…" Ricky hissed.

His brother smirked and kept jerking off the brother who was moaning his head off. The way Ricky pouted and gaped at that had Dicky just all the more horny and annoyed that he was being ignored. Nicky meanwhile was struggling with the mix of pleasure coming from his cock being stroked by his still clothed brother, and the pain from the fullness of eating a fair chunk of gyro meat. He was fucking up into his twin's hand a little faster. Then eased his head back and groaned. He bit his lip to keep from shouting out Dicky's name again. Instead silently begging for Mack to send another pick. He would get to see both Mack _and_ Ricky's cocks in one day, and if Dicky's would hurry up and stop just rubbing himself, it would be complete. As if someone was listening to the internal begging of the larger boy, Nicky's prayers were answered by the sound of Dicky's phone going off minutes later with another message alert. He just had to hope that it was Mack. Grabbing his phone, Dicky quickly unlocked it and his reaction was almost instant. His eyes bulged out at the view of Mack that he was currently looking at. Shocked that his sister's _boyfriend _would send her brother a picture like _that. _Even if they did meet up for make out session, occasionally.

"Holy… _SHIT!" _Dicky shouted, almost dropping his phone in lust-filled shock. "Strip, Ricky, strip NOW!"

The chestnut-haired boy was in the same position as before, lazing on his now much more messy bed without any clothes left in sight. His matching Nicky's length cock was resting against his smooth chest along with six small puddles of thick white cum, with another large glob on the tips of two fingers pressed together and offered to the screen.

It read a caption of:

_-You should taste, what MY dicky makes.-_

"Woah! Mack!" Nicky replied before moaning loudly as he got a view at what his brother had been sent. A picture _almost _as hot as the ones from Jasper that he had under numerous password locked folders on his phone. "Yeah dude, you gotta strip. Fair and square."

"P-Prove it…" Ricky whispered, wanting nothing more to be able to see Mack in any form but for the blond, he felt like that this was almost like winning the lottery. So when his brothers showed the screen his heart almost stopped working. The only thing better would have been to see it in person. "Uh… wow… h-holy shit indeed… p-please send me that… p-please!"

Dicky stroked up the length of Nicky's dick and thumbed the tip, slick with pre. "It's gonna take more than stripping to get this outta me, this is soooo much hotter then I expected…"

Despite the begging noises coming from his blond brother and his own needy thrusts, Nicky once again wanted to know how they were gonna respond. "You know… he's going to expect a picture back… mister makes out with his sister's boyfriend…"

With that same cocky air about him, Dicky extended his arm out and snapped a shot with the three Harper boys in frame. Dicky with his hand wrapped around Nicky's shaft and having his hand get fucked, then Ricky on the floor with a bunch of porno mags and his dick almost ripping his boxers off. All the boys were raping hard and leaking copious amounts of precum into or onto their clothes, but all were being denied. Their response was a short video of Mack panting and begging for more from the three brothers while jerking his spent cock, obviously using his cum as lube. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see he was already getting hard again.

-_Is that NICKY! Holy f' dude! HOT! And damn Ricky is bulging like mad! Show me more, Dick, like blondies cock! And i'll reward ya BIG TIME tmr-_

"Hey Ricky, Mack wants to see _more…" _Dicky teased, but continued before Ricky could argue that point. "Of all of us…"

"Maybe you should suck Nicky then…" The blond said in defiance and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so your not going to do what he asked and show him _your _cock?" Dicky smirked, throwing his phone to Ricky so he can see the text that came in along with the picture. He could see that hidden cock throb hard inside the boxers and finally the head came loose, forcing itself out and leaking a thick stream of clear pre. "Damn, just like that."

Then Ricky covered himself up. " . ! NO!"

"Fine, then i'll tell Mack that you _don't _want him and don't like him enough to show in return. Heck, I might actually just steal him from Dawn and keep him for myself." Dicky smirked, deciding to play a little evil. "Oh, and Nicky… since it would be hot to have a foursome with us, Mack and Jasper… Oh you would _soooo _need to get lost that night, Ricky."

"Oh, I bet ya. Jasper is _packing_…!" Nicky tried, not fully wanting them to know about the very revealing images and videos that he had received from the dancer. Including one that featured Jasper introducing his _very _cute little brother to the wonder of pleasure. To the point that he had even received a video of just the younger brother, relieving himself. God the younger boys moans had gotten him off something massive. Jasper may have the better chest of the two, but his younger brother was catching up quickly in the sexiness factor and size.

Dicky moaned out softly to spite their blond brother. "And we already know what Mack is dealing with, and how much it _releases_."

That had their brother moaning too and his hands loosened on his cock, letting the cute pink head show off.

Despite Ricky's hands loosening, Nicky's mind was on something else with the boy deciding to ask something that shocked his brother. "Would you top or bottom?"

Surprisingly both brothers choked. "WHAT!?"

"Y-You know… if Jasper and Mack wanted out… would you take or give?" Nicky blushed, a little awkward about asking how his brother's would 'fuck'. But it seemed like he would never get an answer on that, since Ricky clasped a hand over his mouth and just shook his head furiously, refusing to speak. Even when Dicky teased a little and decided to lean in and run his tongue up the head of Nicky's big cock, their third refused to let a sound slip out of his mouth. "Oh come on that's no fair! Dicky's _sooo _a top, I'm versatile, you have to be something too! If you won't answer that, you _both _should at least answer, spit or swallow."

Ricky really wished he could smack the smug horny face off his brother, but instead settled on glaring.

A glare that continued when Dicky answered. "Spit der! Dicky likes the taste but the only cum going down Dicky's throat, comes from his own dicky!"

He earnt some odd looks from his brothers at that confession. Nicky raising one eyebrow. "You e-eat your own cum?"

"You don't?" Dicky replied, seemingly just as curious since he believed that all men did so.

"N-No, I didn't… uh I mean i wouldn't even swallow Jasper's… if I had the _chance.._. The only cum _I_ want is yo-"

Nicky quickly bit his tongue and the blond quad's eyes went wide, but their brunette brother's face didn't even falter.

"Dicky's dicky does produce good quality stuff…" Dicky grinned, earning a groaned eye roll from Ricky, who was beginning to feel a little better from their meat overload. He stroked up the length of his brother's cock, feeling the shiver that ran up the boy's spine and how his body was beginning to tighten up. Nicky's body was heating up, and the heat pulsed through Dicky's hand. Throbbing so hard he knew what was coming and debated on taking it into his mouth to get a big taste of the boy's spunk.

"F-Fuck Dicky… I-" Nicky moaned, the olive-skinned boy feeling his orgasm growing in his dropped but still small egg shaped balls. The cum ready to fire it's way up and out of him. "Your hand feels so good!"

Dicky snorted and rubbed the head with his thumb, smearing precum around. "No one fucks Dicky… _except maybe Mack… _now shoot that big wad for your brother!"

"Oh god… let me see you two… p-please…" Nicky whined, begging for the chance to see both of their cocks.

"You want this, Nicky?" Dicky smirked and let his cock out at last, the thickness swinging around between his legs.

"Damn… Dicky… That's a h-hot dicky…"

About four-and-a-half, but almost twice as girthy as the cock they saw on Mack, and that had the boy grunting out a moan. Nicky's whole body tightened up, his balls and ass clenching as he held back his orgasm just long enough for Ricky to sheepishly open his hands up and show his heavily leaking cock. He was the same size as Dicky. With one final grunt and slam up into his own brother's palm, several ropes of hot, thick cum fired out from the tip and coated his tee. A drop hit his chin and almost touched his lip as the spent dark-haired boy fell back onto his bed. His chest slowly rising and falling. A soft moan slowly escaped his lips, and he groaned out a long and low sound of pleasure. Since Dicky's hand was still tightly gripping him and pumping out every drop he could get.

"O-Oh god… D-DICKY! R-RICKYYYYY!"

The other two male quads just watched in a distracted awe, their gaping lips dripping with lust and an odd hunger to lick up the thick cream that their brother just made. Ricky's tongue trailed his lips, and if he wasn't careful he would be over there now jerking his cock while licking up every single drop. Maybe even begging for Dicky to record it for Mack, so he could show off his cum-coated tongue for the boy he was lusting for.

'_If he does that with Dicky… then I definitely had a chance with Mack.'_

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck you came a ton! More then Mack even!" Dicky grinned, taking in the sight of the large puddle of Nicky's cum. "You've been saving this up for us, huh Nicky?"

'_Well if Jasper wasn't such a cock tease…'_ Nicky thought before responded. "Well can't let you two out jizz me…"

"Oh _please!_ That load was nothing," Ricky said, more to himself than his brothers. "I cum so much I have to wash my hair after every jerk. Mom wonders why I shower so much,"

"I think that's more cause she wants to join…" Dicky teased, before regretting it when the sickness feeling returned.

All three boys found themselves wishing to ignore that comment.

"Prove it then!" A spent Nicky growled.

His voice was full of lust as he and Dicky crawled onto the floor then swept aside the pile of porno mags their brother had kept hidden from them. It wasn't like they were going to need the pages of naked girls anymore, if this kept up. But Dicky still pushed one hard enough to scoot it underneath his bed. The blushing blonde's lip quivered as his brothers approached with smirks and grins, and he found himself backing up slightly when Nicky placed a hand on his thigh. Neither of the approaching boys seemed to take any notice and just continued to crawl forward to him. One of their hands each took hold of Ricky's and moved them away from his four-and-a-half inch cock, poking out from his plaid red boxers. It jumped in response to them staring at it, and a soft moan escaped the nerdy boy.

"D-Dicky! Nicky!" Whined Ricky, with Nicky a little disappointed that Ricky had 'whined' for Dicky first. Even if he knew that he played second fiddle to Dicky when it came to looks, he didn't think Ricky would want Dicky more.

"Come on, Ricky, you know it feels good…" Dicky said then he squeezed the length, milking his brother of a loud moan. That was his only answer and Dicky started to stroke his twin brother's cock, his hand tightly hugging Ricky while stroking up and down. He loved the moans. "Right?"

Nicky stole his chance when Dicky took the cock and started to unbutton Ricky's shirt. Slowly, one by one, he popped the buttons. Ricky's chest was smooth and pale, with his nipples a light shade of pink that made his brother want to lean in and lick the pink nubs or nibble one to hear the boy's moans. Once the final button was off, Nicky threw the shirt open and stripped it off his brother's body then tossed it aside.

"N-Nicky! Why are you removing my shirt! Y-You don't need to for _that_…"

"Oh you won't be needing it in the way, with what we are going to do to you…" Dicky smirked.

Nicky slowly began to pepper the smooth chest with small kisses that lead up Ricky's body, teasing small confused moans. His lips followed up the middle of his brother's body, with Nicky's hands joining the kisses in caressing the blond's body. While he was working the boy's chest, Dicky's full focus was on Ricky's twitching cock and working its length. He worked at a fast pace to edge that cute cock. Every throb and twitch pulsed through his hand then down to his own pre-cum dripping dick. Dicky glanced over at Nicky, bit back a moan at the sight of his cock rising back to life, then back at his blonde brother's length. His other hand slowly rubbed Ricky's thigh as thumb attacked the slick head. It was a pleasure overload that milked Ricky of his moans.

"Ngh! O-Oh god… Dicky cut it out!" Ricky begged, but his body refused to fight back. "T-Too much… Ple-MPH!"

The words died in his throat as a pair of hungry lips crashed against his, sliding against them. No sound could escape the shocked quad as Nicky's tongue slipped in between the slight part, invading his mouth and exploring the wet cavern.

"Oh man that's hot!" Dicky grinned and gave Ricky a squeeze. "Not as hot as Dicky and Mack… but hot."

"Oh shut up, Dicky, we all know that _anyone _other then you would be hotter with Mack…" His brother teased, grinning as he took one of Ricky's nipples into his mouth, sucking and running his teeth around the sensitive little nub.

Ricky, meanwhile, was on the end of his tether and grunted from behind grit teeth. Small sounds of pleasure escaped, betraying Ricky's lust in the moment. The relentless jerking of his cock was driving the nerd crazy, and there was no way of hiding it from his brothers. His whole body was shaking with effort not to scream out and let a load explode into his brother's hand, and the boy could feel his gut tighten into knots as he strained with the effort. But when his mouth finally opened up to shout that he was close, or demand that Dicky stop stroking him, the hand left his cock and the lips left his chest. He looked up to see Dicky and Nicky's sexy bodies grinding together, their cocks rubbing their heads against one and other while their tongues battled in the boys' mouths for dominance. Dicky's hand was wrapped around their twin cocks, with both boys bucking up into each others hands.

"Mmm, fuck…" Nicky moaned around Dicky's lips, before diving back in and making out with his twin. His precum was leaking into Dicky's palm.


End file.
